Relationship Boy
by it'ssamnotsammy
Summary: Teenchester fic! John is on a hunt for a Succubus and he thinks that Sam and Dean are out of the crossfire but are they? Just my take on why Sam wants relationships and Dean's into one nite stands. I mean it had to start somewhere didn't it? Dean practically raised Sam and it just seemed like a classic do as I say not as I do story that I just had to get out. My first one shot.


_A/N: Sam is 16 and Dean is 20 in this story. This is where Sam becomes 'relationship boy' and decides to not try to be like big brother in every aspect of his life._

"Come on Sammy, you're leaving yourself wide open for an attack. You call that blocking?" Dean bellows out, but changes his tune when Sam takes him down with practiced ease. "No, I call that diverting your attention. Worked—didn't it, jerk?" gloats Sam. Sam has shot up over the last year, he went from about 5ft.7 to about 6ft.4 and Dean has yet to learn that Sam can use that added height to out maneuver him. "Bitch", Dean retaliates, "Get off me!"

John chuckles at his boys antics. It is really hard for him now to remember that Sam is still just 16—what with his added size and all. It is hard to believe that Sam is a junior this year and that Dean has been out for 3 years (he dropped out right after he and Sam attended Truman High). His boys are growing up.

They have been in this town for over 2 weeks now. Sam has really come out of his shell (Maybe the Flagstaff incident was some good after all). Sam has actually had some dates and a few more than dates (that's what Dean calls them). Sam can't think about those without blushing (a secret he will take to his grave—one girl was the same age as Dean—20). Oh and doesn't that just put him on cloud nine—you see, evidently Sam got his looks from both his dad and Dean (his dad's dark hair and hazel eyes and the infamous cleft chin, his brother's knock em dead grin) and the secret weapon he inherited from his mother (her dimples and sweet nature) and the brains are all Sam's—much to his big brother's chagrin, girls seem to find that combination very appealing—go figure, Sam Winchester is HOT! (Even if he does say so himself)

So when they are in the line at the movies and this girl who looks to be about Dean's age keeps giving Sam the eye, Dean thinks nothing of it first (well, that's not entirely true—he's wondering why she's not looking at him) and then Dean is a little put off by it. This look is almost bordering on predatory, but Sam's oblivious to it. Dean smirks out, "Excuse me, take a picture—sweetheart—it'll last longer" to which the woman huffs and gives him an annoyed look making Dean's smirk turn into a full blown grin. He rolls his eyes and turns back to face Sammy, "Sam, your overgrown self is attracting attention—again" jokes Dean (he loves cracking on his brother). Sam looks up at this and eyes the joint—taking note of everyone around them, "What are you talking about Dean?"

Dean directs Sam's attention to over Dean's shoulder and Sam looks at him perplexed, "Dude, that's a guy". "What? There was a woman there a second ago—I swear" Dean says flummoxed and turning a little red, "Where did she go?" "Well, she clearly isn't there now, Dean" Sam responds as they get their tickets and go into see the movie.

After the movie lets out, Dean and Sam are walking to the car mock fighting over something Sam had said about the movie. "Take it back, bitch" Dean says with no real heat behind it as he attempts to put Sam in a headlock but because of his height it is damn near impossible to do now. "I will not—it's not my fault that Steven Segal can't act! I mean all he does is go around breakin necks—it doesn't take a lot of expertise on his part. Now Jet Li, there's an actor! He could fight rings around Steven Segal!" a dimpled grinned Sam says, "Now stop, jerk—you're messing up my hair" Dean smiles wickedly as he takes Sam's head of hair in between his hands and proceeds to muss up his do—Sammy's hair is sticking up all over the place. Sam huffs and Dean grabs his sides and doubles over with laughter, "Sammy—Sammy—Sammy"

The brothers are so relaxed (it doesn't happen that often) that neither of them sees the figure in the shadows watching them. Sam pushes Dean, "Laugh it up, jerk" to which Dean just shakes his head and continues to laugh, "Get—in—the—car bitch." Once they're settled in the car, Dean driving down the road he turns to ask Sam if he's hungry only to find said little brother has fallen asleep—guess something's never change he thinks to himself. Dean fore go's his own stomach and returns to the house they're renting and pulls into the driveway; turning off the car, he gently shakes Sam's shoulder and tells him they're home.

A sleepy Sam slowly makes his way out of the car and inside the house. Stopping just inside the door to yawn and stretch his 6ft.4 frame, Sam instantly becomes aware—something or someone is watching them (uncanny ability that Sam has had forever and has begun to use on hunts—without certain people's knowledge). Dean notices the change in Sam's demeanor and is suddenly in red alert mode (uncanny ability that Dean has to read Sam's every move, expression, mood and even Sam's uncanny ability—that he thinks Dean doesn't know about).

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asks and Sam replies, "I don't know—feels like I'm being watched" Knowing this can't be good; Dean rushes around to check all the salt lines and shells making sure that they're in place and not broken. He takes out his cell and calls their dad, "Dad, where are you? How long till you can get here?" John hears the panic in his older son's voice and steps on the gas pedal a little harder, "Home in 30, Ace. What's going on—are you and Sam alright?" "Don't know—just hurry up" frantic Dean replies.

"Dean, just take it easy—you're gonna give yourself a heart attack. I mean, we're inside—nothing can get past the salt, can it?" asks a somewhat freaked out Sam upon seeing his brother's panic attack (he hasn't had one of those in years, Sam thinks). "Sorry Sammy, don't mean to freak you out but you're my responsibility and I take that very seriously" states Dean as he tries to calm himself down for Sam's sake. "I know you do, Dean—it's part of what makes you the best big brother in the world" Sam assures him making Dean get a lump in his throat and a pain in his chest, leave it to Sam to know just the right things to say to make Dean feel 10 feet tall and bullet proof.

They sit and they wait—the longest 30 minutes of their lives; Dean is holding his 9mm that is loaded with consecrated iron rounds (it won't work on everything but at least he feels somewhat better with it). They hear the growl of dad's truck as it pulls into the driveway, the slamming of the truck door, the crunch of gravel beneath his feet, the key in the lock, the click, dad's frantic voice as he calls for them "SAM—DEAN!" "DAD" they shout in unison, both boys coming into view.

"What's going on boys? What happened here tonight?" John inquires. Sam tells him about feeling like they were being watched and Dean adds that Sammy's feelings are always spot on making Sam quirk an eyebrow at him (since when?). John wants to say that nothing happened but truth is, he doesn't know that—not for sure. He hasn't told the boys what he's hunting because he wanted to keep them out of the line of fire. Fact is, Dean could be a potential target for this thing—he fits the profile (young, handsome and virile). John is hunting a Succubus. Sam is still safe for a few years yet or so John thinks—he doesn't know what Sam's been up to, neither does Dean (Sam made sure of it. Just thinking of the ribbing he would get from Dean and God, the advice and pointers his brother might have on the subject makes Sam's skin crawl).

"Well, I didn't see anything or anyone outside" John tells his sons—maybe it wasn't such a good idea (on his part) to move his sons here, so close to a hunt. Dean instantly calmed down when his father said that. Sam, on the other hand, refuses to believe him—truth is, he doesn't trust his father's instincts anymore (he hasn't since he was nine—the guy might know about hunting but that is all he knows about, not how to be a father).

The phone in the house picks that time to ring and Sam scrambles to get to it before Dean does. Sam does reach the phone first but Dean jerks it out of his hand and gives his little brother a triumphant grin as he answers, "Hello—no this is Dean, Sam's older, devilishly handsome brother (Sam rolls his eyes at that one)—you still want to talk to Sammy? (Sam mouths the word 'jerk' at him)—okay, well—it's your loss." Dean hands the phone back to Sam winking and telling him "It's a girl". Sam turns nine shades of red at this but you can't tell it by his voice when he speaks into the receiver, "Hello—oh hi, Mattie—yeah, Dean's a real riot. You want to what? (John and Dean both cock their eyebrows at this)—tomorrow?—Sure, I guess so—how does five sound?—good, I'll see you then."

Sam hangs up the phone and if it is possible getting even redder under his father and brother's scrutiny. "What" he asks—knowing he's not going to like this conversation already. Dean's grinning and its' scary—Dad's just rubbing his chin and looking awkward as hell when he asks Sam who Mattie is. Sam can't really tell them that she's this 20 year old that he met and had a good time with—a really good time with—a couple of nights ago so he decides to 'emo' his way out of it by rolling his eyes, whining "Dad" and storming to his room like a two year old. Slamming the door shut behind him, Sam sits on his bed and starts to hyperventilate—what is he supposed to do now—he can't let them know.

Dean tells his dad that he's got this one—he'll go talk to Sam and John lets Dean do it. John lets Dean do a lot of things when it comes to Sam—hell, Dean practically raised the boy while John let Mary's death be his excuse not to be a father anymore but a drill Sargent. Dean walks down the hall to his and Sam's room and knocks before he enters, "Sammy?—talk to me dude."

Sam just looks up at Dean through his bangs, a look of worry on his young face. "Sam—Sammy, come on—it can't be that bad" "Dean—shldrthnme" Sam mumbles out. "What" Dean asks, "Sammy I don't speak vowel-less-ness. Repeat what you said" Sam huffs and speaks again, "I said that she's older than me" "How much older—18? (Sam shakes his head no)—19? (Another no)—20? (And seriously, Dean is about to hyperventilate now)—She's 20? (Just checking, in case he heard wrong)—well, that's not so bad, Sam." Sam shakes his head, "Ah—yeah, it is—we kind of did—it."

Now Sam is sweating bullets and Dean has gone a little green. All Dean thinks is that someone took advantage of his sweet little brother and it never once enters his mind that he did practically the same thing when he was 14 with an 18 year old girl (because he was big for his age and acted like he was older—raising your little brother will do that to you—well, there's that and then the fact that he was a horn dog), but no one does that to his Sammy. Dean feels like he might hurl—is the room spinning? Sam sees this and pulls Dean down to sit beside him on the bed which Dean is grateful for. Sam just looks ashamed now at what has happened and Dean can't stand to see that look on his brother's face. It's his job to look out for Sammy and right now—he feels like a complete failure—how did this girl even get close to Sam?—close enough to do that—Dean takes the kid to school and he picks him up, for Christ's sake. No one should be able to get that close, then it hits Dean like a ton of bricks—"You snuck out to meet her, didn't you Sam?"

Sam shifts his gaze to the floor and quietly answers, "Yes." Dean thinks he's going to say more but Sam doesn't—the guilt is written all over his face and then comes the "I'm sorry, Dean" and doesn't that just about take the cake—in any other family, this might be a cause for celebration between brothers (high fiving and all) but Sam sits here feeling like he let Dean down and he shouldn't feel that way. Dean knows he himself goes out with just about any girl that acts like she's interested in a good time and a good time only—he's a hunter and he knows it—no room for a wife and kids but Sam—Sam should get to have those things—a relationship that could end in marriage and kids—yeah, he could see Sam with kids and he would be the kick ass uncle. When Dean next looks at Sam he becomes aware that he just said that all out loud because Sam has this amused but sad look on his face. Dean just shrugs his shoulders and says "What?"

The next day when five rolls around, Sam has made up his mind that he's not going to meet Mattie—he feels bad for disappointing Dean and he still can't believe that Dean didn't rat him out to dad. When the phone rings at 5:10, Sam answers it and tries to let Mattie down gently—telling her that he has to help his brother with something so he can't make it. He doesn't know that Dean was listening to him until he turns around to leave the living room and sees him there—"You could have went, you know" "No, I couldn't have—I guess I do want something more—I mean, sex is fun and I'm no monk but—you know" Sam tells him and Dean smiles, "That's my boy"

Later when John gets home and is telling his boys about finishing his hunt and what he was hunting for—both Sam and Dean get interested for a minute—John told them that he overheard the Succubus on the phone probably with her next intended victim and the guy blew her off. Dean immediately asks "What time?" and John answers, "Around 5:10—why?" Dean really is going to hurl now and Sam looks like someone just walked over his grave.

And 'relationship boy' was born…

_Reviews are welcome._


End file.
